1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to individual examination execution devices, and more particularly, to those capable of preventing dishonest acts, and reducing mental burdens on examinees.
Further, the present invention relates to individual examination execution devices, and more particularly, to those capable of preventing dishonest acts, and speedily performing notification of the results of examination to the examinees.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a listening comprehension test in the conventional National Center Test for University Admissions, voices are reproduced from speakers placed in an examination room so that examinees in the examination room can listen to the voices concurrently to answer questions. The examinees write answers in computer-scoring answer sheets. However, because of differences in environments of examination rooms, differences in audibility of examinees might occur, such that examinees in some examination room cannot listen to the questions well, leading to lack of equality. So, in order to secure equality in audibility, introduction of a method using individual examination execution devices to which headphones or earphones are connected has been determined.
Although no document to be cited as a prior art relating to this technique has been found, there is a non-patent document as follows, and it becomes a matter of public knowledge (for example, refer to non-patent document 1).
Non-patent document 1: newspaper article, Asahi Shimbun (morning edition) on Nov. 11, 2003, page 29